La Saga de los Dioses
by StarTreia
Summary: ESTA ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA SAGA DE HEFESTO. La batalla con Hefesto ha llegado a su fin, las discordias de los Dioses comienzan a unir cabos. La Diosa Atenea recupera sus memorias del pasado y se hace una con ellas; llegan nuevos aliados y enemigos. El Olimpo está en caos, ¿el poder de los atenienses podrá contrarrestarlo? Una guerra abierta contra Ares, Artemisa y Apolo.
1. Capítulo 1

Una noche de brillante luz de luna, una reunión recóndita para el ser humano, un penitente acto de los Dioses transcurría como una estrategia de poder y guerra. Un bosque de completa calma, cuyo silencio sólo era interrumpido por la suave brisa de un solsticio de verano. Descendían del cielo ángeles, tal como aquellas leyendas cristianas…

Pero poseían armaduras, como peones de batalla, eran criaturas hermosas que mostraban determinación y obediencia. Al llegar al ras del suelo, se colocaron en fila, arrodillados ante una presencia divina.

_ Diosa Artemisa, hemos llegado. – habló uno de ellos, de preciosa cabellera dorada.

_ Muy bien, deberán hacer guardia esta noche.

Aquella doncella de rostro delicado, caminó lentamente hacia una esfera de luz, de poder que encerraba algo dentro de ella.

_ Artemisa… - una dulce y aguda voz se oyó. – Diosa Artemisa…

Entonces se reveló la identidad del ser, las alas que cubrían su cuerpo se ampliaron, dejando ver a una pequeña niña asiática, de ojos grandes y tristes, nariz respingada y cabello corto.

_ ¿Vienes a dejarme salir?

_ Sabes que no puedo.

Atrás de la Diosa, una llama como el fuego se desprendió, aquel poder sólo podía ser de un ser omnipotente, una deidad también.

_ Hermano mío…

_ ¿Por qué insistes en mantenerla encerrada, Artemisa? Muestras debilidad ante tu ejército.

Ella sólo lo miró apenada, para girarse a observarla.

_ Es cruel lo que estamos haciendo…

_ No importa, Atenea se está saliendo de control, no podemos permitir que consiga un poder superior. La única ventaja, la pieza clave, es esta niña.

De pronto, se vieron interrumpidos por una ráfaga de aire que emanaba la llegada de un cosmos infinito, una presencia poderosa. Voltearon inmediatamente en dirección al sur, los ángeles se colocaron en guardia, pero Apolo les hizo una señal con la mano indicando que paren. Apareció una luz extremadamente cegadora en forma de la silueta de un hombre, para después perder su brillo y delatar su identidad.

_ ¡Abel! – corrió Artemisa a sujetarlo.

Pero él la correspondió con una energía hostil que la mantuvo alejada, ante esta acción, el Dios de la razón lo miró sospechoso.

_ ¡Me engañaron, planearon todo esto para que vaya en contra de mi hermana, querían deshacerse de ambos de esta manera…! – jadeó del cansancio. - Restringieron mi poder, ¡me utilizaron!

_ Abel…

_ ¡USTEDES NUNCA VAN A PODER DETENER A LA DIOSA DE LA GUERRA! ¡MORIRÁN EN SUS MANOS!

En ese momento tiró un ataque directamente hacia aquel resguardo de la niña, aquello generó un orificio por el cual ella se impulsó a mucha velocidad hacia el cielo, huyendo de esa situación.

_ ¡Ustedes, atrápenla! – gritó Apolo a los ángeles. - Tú, Abel. – destacó su voz de desprecio. ¡Usar tus últimas fuerzas para liberar a Niké, muy rastrero de tu parte!

_ Sabes perfectamente que sin los límites que me pusieron podría hacerte pedazos ahora mismo, hermano. – lo miró mientras agonizaba. – Después de todo, yo era merecedor del título de ser el Dios del Sol.

El pelirrojo lo miró con repudio e intolerancia, después lo apuntó con su mano mientras concentraba su poder.

_ Ojalá que tu música te consuele en el encierro eterno, Abel. – dijo eso antes de hacerlo cenizas.

_ ¡No! – gritó Artemisa.

El resto del cuerpo del efebo desapareció con el viento, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se lucía en su rostro.

* * *

CINCO AÑOS MÁS TARDE…

Llegó la media noche, las doce casas eran solamente iluminadas por las antorchas en las entradas. Era la hora de descansar de todos. La guardia era encargada usualmente por caballeros de bajo rango, quienes caminaban por la entrada.

_ Shiryu, estás aquí. – dijo Kanon quien estaba sentado.

_ Vine tal como me solicitaste que lo hiciera. – afirmó el dragón. – Ikki como de costumbre no estaba en su casa y Shun sigue en coma. ¿Pero siendo el patriarca por qué me nos debemos reunir en la casa de cáncer?

_ No deseo que la Diosa Atenea sea consciente de mis pensamientos, ya que temo sus ideas sean cegadas por sus sentimientos en estos momentos.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Los herreros que se han unido a nuestras tropas y fácilmente han conseguido el rango mayor, me generan desconfianza.

_ Ellos juraron que darían la vida por la Diosa Atenea, aunque no exista más presencia física del Dios Hefesto.

_ No es su palabra la que prevalece… - caminó Kanon dándole la espalda. – El caballero Fénix y yo hablamos de esto antes de esta guerra.

_ ¿Ikki?

_ Sí, me contó que ustedes fueron fácilmente vencidos por una herrera de Hefesto.

_ ¿De qué hablas? Yo no recuerdo tal cosa…

_ Eso es lo que me preocupa… - lo miró de frente. – Esta persona tiene capacidades inusuales y a pesar de su hostilidad, fue permitida como el caballero dorado de piscis. Además, Shun no ha despertado desde aquel día, en que batalló con ella.

_ Pero es por Helena que Paris decidió quedarse, así como es la hermana del más devoto de ellos… quien arriesgó su vida sin dudar por la princesa Saori.

_ Es por esto que no sé cómo juzgarla, porque tiene cuartada.

_ ¿Dices que debemos colocar un ojo en ella?

_ Por lo menos hasta descubrir de dónde viene…

_ Es hermana de Helén, ambos fueron rescatados de un robo donde ambos padres fallecieron.

_ Algo no está bien…

* * *

Una noche, murmurante, intranquila. Saori no podía sentirse en paz, su conciencia la agobiaba, su dolor la afligía… ¿Por qué el destino es tan duro? Su alma gritaba de impotencia, pero no podía ser débil, había llegado tan lejos.

Ser una Diosa, eso significaba que su vida no era solo suya, ella pertenecía a los humanos. Una mártir, una heroína, un símbolo, una religión, una cultura, una razón, una esperanza… Atenea era todo eso. Sus hombros cargaban… todo el peso de la tierra.

Volteó un poco, pero estaba en lo profundo de su sueño. Rodeada de las hermosas flores de los campos elíseos, escuchaba una risa. Levantó la vista y miró en su delante al joven trigueño de ojos claros quien le sonreía amenamente.

__ Atenea…_ \- dijo casi en un susurro.

Ella corrió a abrazarlo, pero en ese momento desapareció. No había nada, las flores se marchitaron y se volvieron negras, la luz del día se oscureció. Una presión golpeó su pecho, ella sentía que se ahogaba, no lo entendía.

Gemía de dolor, sudaba, instantáneamente cogió con su mano su corazón que se estremecía.

_ Has vivido ignorante demasiado tiempo.

Helena estaba delante de ella, posando su mano en la frente de la Diosa. Un cosmos dorado emanaba de ella, concentrándose en el cerebro de Atenea.

_ Sabía que planeabas algo desde un principio.

La herrera se volteó rápidamente, pero no quitó su mano. Se vio amenazada por la persona que la había descubierto.

_ ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

_ Quítale tus sucias manos a mi Diosa. – apareció Ikki de las sombras. – O te quemaré como la bruja que eres.

Ella sonrió.

_ Pero si es una ratita… o debería decir un gatito ridículo. Tu Diosa va a saber por qué ha venido a este mundo en estos momentos, voy a despertarla.

_ ¡AVE FÉNIX!

_¡TE ORDENO QUE TE DETENGAS, CABALLERO DE LEO! – se paró Saori imponente, sus iris se iluminaron por la cantidad de cosmos brotaba de ella.

Esa esencia, su poder empujó a Ikki unos centímetros; también parando toda clase de ataque que podía salir de él.

_ "¿Así que este es el poder de la Diosa Atenea en su esplendor?" – se preguntó.

_ Perdóneme, Diosa Atenea. – se arrodilló.

_ ¿¡Qué ha sucedido!? – llegó Hyoga quien estaba más cercano. - ¿Helena, Ikki?

_ ¿Quién te crees que eres para pararte delante de mí? – se volteó ella ante él.

_ Eh… - sudó el rubio completamente confundido. – Sí.

Hyoga no dudó en arrodillarse y mirar hacia el suelo. Esa persona era completamente distinta, no era la joven con la que había crecido años tempranos de su vida.

_ ¿Ikki, qué ha pasado? – susurró.

_ Silencio, Hyoga. – contestó muy bajo y con temor.

_ Eres una insolente, despertarme de esta manera y vestirte de esa forma. No has cambiado tu grotesca manera de ser, hermana.

_ Cuánta arrogancia para alguien cuya reencarnación sólo ha demostrado debilidad.

Saori comenzó a reir.

_ ¿No tienes conciencia, no es así? Has jugado con todos nosotros, te disfrazaste y dejaste morir a nuestro hermano.

_ Fue falta de prevención mía los instintos impulsivos de Ares.

_ ¿Cuál es tu treta?

_ ¡SAORI!

Seiya llegó corriendo desesperado. Miró con temor lo que sucedía, su Diosa con ojos iluminados y una expresión que desconocía en ella; Helena a su costado y sus amigos arrodillados.

_ ¿Saori, estás bien? – preguntó tímidamente.

_ Arrodíllate, Pegaso, estás dirigiéndole la palabra a una Diosa.

_ ¿Cómo?

Nuevamente miró a sus amigos, pero estos observaban el suelo. Después dirigió sus ojos castaños hacia la mujer que tanto amaba, pero ella mostró desprecio.

_ Me molesta verte. – contestó.

_ Saori… - frunció el ceño la doncella.

_ No me llames así.

El cosmos de la divinidad hizo que él no pudiese controlarse y terminara arrodillándose en contra de su voluntad.

_ ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¡No lo entiendo!

Él se oponía como podía para observarla fijamente, le suplicaba con los ojos una respuesta, ella no se estaba comportando como la mujer que adoraba con todo su corazón.

_ ¿Te atreves a mirarme de frente?, ¿a mí, tu Diosa? – caminó hasta quedar delante de él. – Está bien, acabaré contigo.

Sus amigos abrieron los ojos completamente sorprendidos, apunto de intervenir.

_ Es suficiente, Atenea. – la miró Helena. – Controla tu carácter.

_ ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Llegaron Shiryu, Helén, Paris, Kanon y Kiarad.

_ ¿Hermana? – dijo el rubio platinado un poco incrédulo por la situación. - ¿Qué está pasando?

_ Lo lamento por todo esto, pero ya era hora de salir de esta mentira y encaminarnos a la guerra mayor.

_ ¿Qué dices…? ¿Qué está sucediendo, por qué te comportas así?

_ Helena, por favor háblanos. – dijo Paris sorprendido.

_ Te manipulé todo este tiempo, Helén. Tú y yo no somos hermanos.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría hacia el joven quien se le acercó hasta quedar al frente de la ojiverde. Todos los demás eran simples espectadores.

Una luz rodeó a Helena, haciendo que su silueta sea solo energía, para después transformarse en otra persona. Paris se tapó la boca de la sorpresa y tristeza.

La cabellera ondeada rubia platinada de la doncella era ahora pelirroja y lacia; su rostro tierno y hermoso, era sensual y precioso; sus labios delicados, gruesos; su nariz griega, fina; su cuerpo era incluso mejor que antes; y sus redondos ojos verdes, se habían convertido en afilados azules.

Helén cayó de rodillas al suelo, se cogió la frente; la noticia era demasiado fuerte de asimilar para él.

_ Usé mi etapa de reencarnación para disfrazarme de una bebé semejante a ti, sabiendo que aquellos aldeanos del bosque me adoptarían. Tu familia sólo tuvo la mala suerte de residir cerca de un lugar al que Hefesto recurría en sus etapas de humano.

_ ¿Por qué…? – susurró.

_ Aquel día en que ellos fallecieron, no fueron los ladrones que capturó Hefesto.

En ese momento Helén la miró directamente, gritando dentro de sí de que ella no dijese lo que él asumía que saldría de su boca.

_ Yo los asesiné, Helén.

Las lágrimas del joven salían sin reparo.

_ No… Helena… no puede ser verdad, yo no creo que tú… - agarró el vestido de la doncella.

_ ¡Helena, no digas esa clase de mentiras!, ¡estás lastimando a tu hermano! – dijo Paris intentando convencerse de que era falso.

_ Pobre iluso, te uniste a esta armada porque estabas enamorado, pero para mí no eres más que un juguete.

_ Vaya, qué dura eres con estos humanos. – dijo Saori.

Helén la miró después confundido por esas palabras tan frías de alguien que era el sol para él, después dirigió su vista hacia Seiya quien estaba indignado con lo que sucedía.

_ Saori basta… - dijo apenado el castaño.

Ella volteó sus hermosos iris hacia este y después perdió la energía, desmayándose. Seiya la sujetó entre sus brazos rápidamente.

_ Seiya… - acarició su rostro. - ¡Ah…! – su cabeza la hacía sufrir.

_ Regresaré a aclarar tus dudas, hermana. – desapareció Helena.

Los jóvenes corrieron al lado de Helén, tratando de ayudarle a que pudiera ponerse de pie, pero el impacto era peor que todos sus huesos destrozados. Paris lloraba, estaba muy lastimado, pero sabía que su dolor no se asemejaba al de su amigo.

El mundo de algunos había dado un giro de 180 grados. El desasosiego reinaba el santuario de Atenea.

_ ¡Atrápenla! – gritó Kanon.

Caballeros de plata lanzaron una red cósmica pero no fue capaz de agarrar nada. Miraron al cielo, había otra estrella fugaz.

_ "Sabía que no significaba nada bueno…" – pensó el excaballero de Pegaso.

Pero en esos momentos, esa energía comenzó a acercarse más y más, a miles de kilómetros por hora.

_ Ikki… - Seiya le pasó la voz a Leo, al ser ignorado trató con el rubio. – Hyoga… ¡Chicos!

_ ¡¿Qué?! – contestó amargo Paris.

_ ¡ALLÁ! – apuntó el castaño ya asustado.

_ ¡AHHHHH, CORRAN! – se impactó el herrero.

Una esfera cayó con mucha fuerza, causando un gran hoyo y un terremoto en el santuario.

_ ¡Ah! – Helén con su energía rodeó el lugar para ser protegido del desastre natural.

_ ¡Estén alerta! – mandó Kanon.

El cosmos dorado se hizo lentamente menos visible, la protección de la esfera comenzaba a disiparse, presentando a una niña muy herida.

_ Tiene…

_ ¿¡Tiene alas!? – completó Kiki sorprendido.

Ella poco a poco abrió los ojos.

_ ¿Atenea? – preguntó inocentemente.

El báculo de la Diosa empezó a brillar.

_ ¿Dónde está Atenea? ¡Llévenme con ella!

_ ¡Alto ahí! – se interpuso Hyoga. - ¡No has de pasar, no sabemos quién eres!

La niña lo miró desafiante, estiró su mano hacia el joven y con su poder comenzó a ahorcarlo de lejos. Pero un boomerang fue directo hacia ella, por lo que giró su vista y lo esquivó, éste no era más que el escudo de libra.

_ No desees pasarte de lista, has venido a un terreno protegido y estás atacando a uno de los nuestros. Si vienes en son de paz, preséntate y mantén una postura adecuada.

La pequeña se apaciguó.

_ Yo soy…

Una energía salió del cielo y rayos de luz golpearon a los caballeros dorados, uno por uno.

_ ¡Protejan a Atenea!

Helén se colocó delante, poniendo su defensa cósmica alrededor de ella.

_ ¡Deja de seguirme, ya encontré a Atenea! – gritó fastidiada la niña.

_ ¡No debiste haber venido! – sonó una voz divina.

_ No vas a retenerme para siempre, Hermes.

Él se dejó apreciar por los jóvenes, de cabellera dorada y rulosa, ojos ámbar y rasgos muy delicados. Su vestimenta era una toga clásica griega y poseía un cetro con dos alas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Girando su vestido como si de magia se tratase, la que se había conocido como Helena hacia su aparición en la casa de Virgo. Por una de las columnas se escondía una recámara, caminó muy decidida hacia ella; sin embargo un látigo impactó contra la pared casi golpeándole el rostro.

_ ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – se escuchó una voz femenina.

La Diosa giró sus ojos para la presencia que osaba arremeter en su contra: una hermosa joven de larga cabellera rubia y de mirada azul.

_ ¿Tienes idea de a quién estás atacando?

_ ¡No está permitido el ingreso de ningún santo en este lugar!

_ ¿Y quién me lo va impedir, tú? – sonrió burlescamente.

_ ¡Te lo advierto, márchate de donde vienes!

La mujer de cabellera rojiza la miró fastidiada y con su cosmos la empujó haciendo que la guerrera se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared.

_ Niña estúpida.

Caminó hasta quedar al costado de la cama de Shun de Virgo, quien estaba en coma.

_ ¡Shun...! – gritó herida la joven.

La actitud pegajosa de June estaba alterándola, por lo que elevó su mano y con un gesto apretó su rostro contra el suelo.

Pero entonces el joven despertó, instintivamente cogió sin temor el brazo de la doncella que estaba atacando a su compañera. La miró, desafiante. Ésta se dejó llevar por los ojos verdes del joven y paró su poder.

_ Al fin despiertas, amor mío.

_ ¿Qué crees que haces?, ¿qué es lo que me has hecho?

_ Sólo dejé que descansaras de batallas innecesarias.

_ Tú te disfrazaste y engañaste a todos, borraste nuestras memorias e incluso pudiste dormir mi conciencia todo este tiempo. Dudo que tus intenciones sean buenas, te pido que pares con todo esto.

_ Aunque tú, mi amado, me lo pidas; no hay marcha atrás, la guerra recién empieza.

_ ¿Quién eres? – la miró dudoso, apenado.

_ ¡Shun, aléjate de ella! – gritó June.

_ Niñata. – se enojó más la Diosa quien la apuntó con la mano.

_ ¡Basta! – el joven de cabellera castaña se paró delante de la rubia. - ¡No la hieras! ¡No deseo que hieras a nadie!

_ ¿Aún no me recuerdas, verdad? – se entristeció.

El caballero dorado de Virgo sólo la observó, con actitud terminante, sin una pizca de pena.

_ Está bien, volveremos a vernos. – caminó hacia afuera de la recámara. – Por ahora debes ir con tus amigos, ella ya ha llegado al santuario.

_ "¿Ella?" – pensó el joven.

_ Adiós, Shun. – sin más preámbulos desapareció.

* * *

_ ¿Hermes? – preguntó Seiya sorprendido.

_ El Dios mensajero, del ingenio y del comercio; uno de los trece dioses olímpicos (recuerden que estamos contando a Abel). – habló aclarando Shiryu.

_ ¿Dónde está Atenea? – preguntó el joven de rizos dorados.

_ Ha perdido la consciencia, ¡uno de su especie vino y la alteró, la convirtió en otra persona! – habló violento el ex-herrero del arco y flecha.

_ Así que ha despertado. – dijo el joven Dios. - Pero no es seguro que recupere en un instante todas sus memorias.

_ ¿Sus memorias? – preguntó Helén.

_ Sí, de su vida original y las pasadas. Todo en cuanto a su verdadero poder, sus batallas, las guerras que ha vivido, además de poder comprender quiénes son realmente sus aliados. – se giró hacia la niña alada. – Vámonos Niké, no es seguro aun para ti.

_ ¿Niké? – dijeron todos sorprendidos.

_ Con razón el cetro está brillando.

_ Por supuesto que brilla... - sonrió la asiática. – Está bañado en mi sangre, reacciona con mi presencia.

Voló rápidamente hasta quedar al frente de Seiya, quien tenía a Saori en sus brazos.

_ Atenea... – la miró cariñosamente. – Oh Atenea, te he extrañado tanto. Despierta...

_ ¡Atrás! – se aparecieron los caballeros de plata Hugo y Zephyr. - ¡No se dejen engañar, esto puede ser otro truco de Apolo y Artemisa!

_ ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó incrédulo Hyoga.

_ O incluso el mismo Ares quien convirtió a Aquiles en un buitre para pasar desapercibido por la casa de Acuario. – se colocó Kanon adelante, quien portaba el traje del patriarca.

_ ¡No podemos confiar en ellos! – habló Kiarad.

Entonces Hermes frunció el ceño, con una mirada ofendida ante el accionar de los jóvenes guerreros. De pronto, con su cosmos hizo aparecer su vara cuya apariencia reflejaba una serpiente rodeando un cetro. Se iba a desencadenar una batalla...

* * *

_Qué es esto?_

_¿Es el cielo?_

_¿Por qué hay tantas nubes, por qué es todo tan claro?_

_ ¡Hefesto, ya sácalos de ahí! – dijo un fastidiado Zeus, cuyo rostro no se notaba, pero se observaba su cabellera blanca.

_ ¡Ahí voy padre! – el trigueño partió la cabeza del Dios con una hacha de doble hoja.

La Diosa sorprendida sólo atinó a caer de glúteos.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

Se oyó el llanto de unos bebés de pronto.

_ Son mellizos, padre.

_ ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Acabé con la madre y terminé dando a luz yo.

_ ¿Qué desea que haga con ellos?

Un silencio inundó el lugar...

_ Déjalos vivir, Hefesto, deseo saber hasta dónde pueden llegar.

Cerró los ojos, habían desaparecido, Atenea se levantó y corrió todo lo que pudo, pero no había final. Entonces escuchó unos ruidos atrás...

_ Hermano mío, ¡te has vuelto muy poderoso! - gritó feliz una versión niña de ella.

_ ¿Tú crees? - le lanzó una sonrisa amena.

_ ¡Sí! ¡Vas a ser más fuerte que nuestro padre!

_ Eso es inadmisible. - apareció Zeus a su costado. - Pequeños...

Los abrazó, sólo se veía el reflejo de su espalda.

_ ¡Claro que no! Abel es muy superior a nuestros hermanos. - dijo en una rabieta la Diosa.

El Dios de la música se sonrojó.

_ ¡Él debería ser el Dios del Sol! No ese tonto de Apolo.

_ ¿Y tú la Diosa de la Luna? - rio el padre de los Dioses.

_ ¡Pues sí! - dijo inocentemente.

Todos rieron, era paz y felicidad.

Esa imagen se dispersó en el aire, Saori corrió casi a llorar al ver esas memorias que la llenaban de remordimiento.

_¿Estos son mis recuerdos?_

_ ¡No puedo tolerarlo más! - gritó Abel ya más joven.

_ ¡Es inaudito que te levantes contra mí!

_ ¡Yo no asesiné a ningún semiDios! Todos me acusan como si fuese un homicida...

_ Ellos dudaban de tu poder y autoridad, ¡además tienes las manos manchadas de su sangre!

_ ¡Esto es un error, lo juro padre!

_ ¡Debes ser castigado! - indicó el Dios del Sol.

_ Tú planeaste esto, Apolo.

_ ¡Cállate! - el gran Dios le lanzó un rayo a su hijo pero éste devolvió el ataque con mucho atrevimiento.

Zeus cayó herido.

_ ¡Padre, Abel! - gritaba la joven Atenea.

_ ¡Abel, eres una amenaza para la paz del Olimpo! – la imponente voz de Zeus se escuchó. - ¡Estarás desterrado en el encierro eterno!

_ ¡No, padre! – gritó la voz de ella.

_ Atenea... hermana mía... - el Dios de la música comenzó a llorar para después ser absorbido por el ataque del Sol y el Rayo.

_ ¡ABEL! – un grito desgarrador se escuchó.

Quiso correr para hacer algo, pero nuevamente todo lo que estaba en su delante se esfumó, como si de polvo se tratase. Escuchó unos pasos, giró y se vio tal como ahora era; una joven adulta. Pero este reflejo caminaba desamparado y triste.

***fin memorias***

Despertó, su vista aún era difusa, una persona la tenía abrazada cálidamente. Respiró, ese perfume la embriagaba... Con sus brazos rodeó al dueño de su cuerpo en esos momentos.

_ ¿Saori? – preguntó confundido Seiya.

_ ¡NO, HERMES!

Esa voz la conocía... Los ojos azules de la Diosa se abrieron estrepitosamente y se movió a la velocidad de la luz. Cogió el escudo Aegis y protegió a sus caballeros del ataque del rubio. El Dios la miró sorprendido y el ángel completamente emocionada.

_ ¡Atenea! – corrió a caer en los brazos de su Diosa.

_ Niké... - dijo en un murmullo.

_ ¡Te dije, nos une un hilo rojo, tarde o temprano iba a reencontrarme contigo! Lástima que han sido siglos... - rio la niña. - Ha sido Abel quien me liberó, él usó su última energía para dejarme escapar de los mellizos de los astros.

_ ¿Abel? - sus ojos se enrojecieron.

_ ¡Sí, dijo que fue engañado por ellos, que no podrían detenerte!

Saori botó unas pequeñas lágrimas, se estrujaba por dentro. Niké la abrazó fuerte, para tratar de consolarla.

Se vieron interrumpidas por Kanon, quien se acercó y arrodilló, todos los demás siguieron su accionar.

_ Lamentamos el haber dudado de la veracidad de su identidad, Diosa Niké, como verás, hemos sido símbolo de ataque divino por muchos años.

El Dios mensajero suspiró y bajó con sus zapatos alados.

_ Hermana...

_ Hermes...

_ Has despertado finalmente.

_ Afrodita... Ella es quien despejó mi mente.

_ Aun así, no me siento seguro de dejar a Niké en tu santuario.

_ ¡Hermes! – la miró molesta la niña. - ¡Ya puedes irte, ya estoy al lado de Atenea!

La Diosa sonrió y miró cariñosamente a la niña, le causaba una sensación acogedora en su corazón, algo que aliviaba las profundas heridas de su alma.

No obstante, su visión se nubló y perdió la energía

_ ¡Atenea! – gritó la pequeña, para después sacudirla.

_ Estoy bien. – se mantuvo fuerte.

Hugo apareció a su costado.

_ Es esto habitual después del gran impacto con las visiones de sus antepasados y la intervención de su poder completo. Con el tiempo mediante, su cuerpo estará en armonía con su cosmos. – agarró su mano para ver su pulso. – Pero necesita descansar.

* * *

Un joven pelirrojo estaba acostado descansando, mientras abrazaba a un pequeño niño de hermosos ojos azul oscuro.

_ Ícaro... Ícaro... - un susurro inundó su cabeza.

_ Esa voz... ¡Diosa Artemisa! – se paró repentinamente, aún seguía herido y tenía el tórax completamente vendado.

_ Me alegra ver que estás a salvo.

_ ¿A qué has venido? – la miró indiferente.

_ Veo ahora que tienes una familia. – se acercó a él. – Sería una pena que les sucediese algo. Quizá yo pueda garantizarles una vida plena y pacífica a todos ustedes, a tu hermana y a tus sobrinos.

_ ¿A costa de qué petición?

_ Sólo necesito que seas mis ojos en el santuario, que ganes la confianza de la Diosa Atenea...

_ Ni te temo más ni caeré en tus pretensiones, puedes marcharte por donde viniste.

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que no acabaré con ustedes ahora mismo?

_ Ahora soy un protegido de Atenea.

_ ¿Atenea? – rio. - ¿Crees que ella si quiera sabe quién eres?

_ A diferencia tuya a ella le importa su gente, los ama a todos y está dispuesta a dar su vida por ellos. Tú siempre has tenido un corazón oscuro como la noche, nunca te interesé ni yo ni los otros ángeles.

_ Ícaro... - lo miró un poco lastimada por sus palabras. – Yo sé que sabes quién es el más fuerte.

_ No me importa. Incluso si ella fuese una Diosa débil y tú fácilmente la vencieras, me quedaré a su lado hasta que la vida abandone mi cuerpo, porque así lo he decidido.

_ No sabes lo que dices.

_ Nunca fui un cobarde, Diosa Artemisa, tú jugaste con mi mente todos estos años. Pero ahora que soy yo mismo, no huiré del destino al que me estoy entregando.

_ Te vas a arrepentir, Ícaro.

_ Adiós, Diosa Artemisa.

La mujer se fue con su orgullo lastimado, deseaba vengarse, tener a Tomás comiendo de su mano.

* * *

Un joven de cabellera rubia platinada caminaba afuera del santuario con su mochila en la espalda, se giró unos instantes para apreciar las doce casas y después siguió su rumbo.

_ Helén...

_ Paris. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ ¿Estás huyendo? – el herrero del martillo sonrió.

_ No creo que pueda sobreponerme con esta herida. La muerte de mi mejor amigo, saber que mi hermana nunca fue mi hermana y la defendí ciegamente tanto tiempo cuando ella asesinó a mis padres y sólo me usó... el cambio en Saori, la Diosa Atenea; y su relación con Pegaso. Me siento destruido.

Se volteó dispuesto a continuar lo que planeaba.

_ ¡Espera! – corrió el joven castaño hasta quedar delante de él. - ¡Si te vas de qué habrá servido tanto sacrificio!

_ ¿Tú...? – preguntó perdido Helén. - ¿no amabas a mi hermana?, ¿no te quedabas solo por ella?

_ Yo... ¡Aun la amo, la amaré siempre!

_ Paris...

_ ¡Y sé que tú la amas también, aunque te cueste admitirlo ahora!

_ Ella no es quien creíamos que era, Paris.

_ Pero te amaba, Helén, y te apuesto que le duele en el alma haber hecho lo que hizo, aun así... tenemos que poder sobrellevar ésta herida. ¿¡Qué diría el Dios Hefesto si te viese yéndote!?

_ Yo...

_ Helén... - una voz les habló por detrás.

* * *

Tres Dioses Olímpicos se habían juntado en un pequeño santuario del Olimpo, una atmósfera seria se proclamaba. Podía distinguirse a Artemisa sentada en las escaleras, a Apolo apoyado contra la pared y a Ares dándoles la espalda.

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que se han reunido? – preguntó la Diosa de la Luna.

El Dios de la violencia se agarró el rostro con una mano y con el otro apretó su puño.

_ Atenea...

_ No nos queda de otra que poder enfrentarla en su máximo esplendor.

_ ¿Qué ha dicho padre de todo esto? – volvió a preguntar la rubia platinada.

_ Se ha desentendido con nuestros problemas. – volteó el Dios Olímpico.

Pero él lucía distinto a la última vez que fue visto, ya que ahora poseía una venda tapando su visión izquierda.

_ Incluso me arrebató el ojo. – cogió su labrys. - ¡Maldita Atenea!

Partió el suelo con su arma, estaba iracundo, cegado por el deseo de matar a la causante de su desgracia.

_ Tu imprudencia nos ha quitado posibilidades, asimismo perdimos el favor de Zeus.

_ ¡No importa, acabaré con ella con nuestro padre o sin él!

_ Debes calmarte. – se colocó Apolo enfrente del joven de cabellera negra. – Nuestra estrategia llevará a la Diosa de la Guerra a su decadencia, así como hicimos con Abel.

_ ¿Eso crees? – una voz femenina se escuchó en el cielo.

Ares cogió su hacha de doble filo y Artemisa su arco y flecha, pero el Dios del sol señaló con la mano que debían aguardar.

_ ¿Sorprendidos de verme? – preguntó la doncella.

_ Afrodita. – se confundió el Dios de la Guerra.

_ Me llevaré cada una de sus cabezas, hermanitos. Ustedes acabaron con lo más hermoso de mi mundo y por eso yo los destruiré uno por uno. – desafió.

_ Eres muy hermosa como para botar tanta inmundicia por esa boca, Afrodita. – la miró fijamente. - ¿Se puede saber cómo vas a vencernos? Una mujer que solo vela por su propio beneficio y jamás ha cogido un arma.

_ No está sola.

El sonido de una ola se escuchó y del agua de la fuente apareció la imagen de Julián Solo.

_ ¿Me extrañaste, Apolo?

_ ¡Tú! – lo miró como si fuese un insecto. – Deben creer que son capaces de mucho, eso ya lo veremos.

El Dios de la razón sonrió despiadadamente.

_ Esta es la guerra, hermanos. – declaró Afrodita. – Han de convertirse en cenizas...


End file.
